


Be Mine

by stxrmii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Sports, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmii/pseuds/stxrmii
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been crushing on each other for a long time now. But they never seem to find the time to confess their feelings to each other. Well, today might be the day. Thanks rain!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Be Mine

Oikawa thought Iwaizumi was just a special someone, like a best friend or something. They are childhood friends, they go to the same elementry school and junior high. He didn't expect Hajime would also attend Seijoh.

He was excited and happy. But something didn't feel right, it was different from before. He began noticing his features, his spiky brown hair always in perfect shape, his eyes are always so sharp and he could always see sparkles in them, his cheek bones and jaw are so perfectly shaped, the way his lips moved as he speaked, it's so.. mesmerizing.

Same as to Hajime. He started enjoying his presence more, the way Oikawa likes to teas and call his name, he loved it. He thought of it as some kind of stupid kink but it wasn't, it was love. 

"Love is a complex set of emotions, behaviors, and beliefs associated with strong feelings of affection, protectiveness, warmth, and respect for another person."

Hajime always hated this feeling, he always wanted to get rid of it. Hajime thought love as a threat to his focus and career. But he didn't know that it could also heal. Hajime couldn't help but admit it.

He was falling in love.

He was in love.

Throughout Oikawa's first and second years with his best friend, he felt amazing. When his third year started, he felt pure euphoria. He couldn't stop thinking about him, he never wanted to leave his side. His heart always beats so fast when they're close. His face always felt hot when he saw him shirtless, even though he's seen him like this so many times.

He was falling in love.

He was in love.

He's gone to restless nights where he would always imagine his future with him, he'd always wonder what's it like kissing Hajime. He hardly concentrates on practices because he's always keeping his eyes on him, only him.

He felt like dying. He wanted to let him know how he feels, he just wants him. Until one day, everything changed.

It was a quite normal day. It was just after practice and the weather seemed cloudy, Oikawa's favorite. Hajime walked him home, Oikawa as always, was a bit flustered, but pretended like nothing happened. It started raining pretty hard and they've just arrived at Oikawa's house. He thought this was the perfect chance.

"Ne, Iwa-chan. It's pouring here, wanna stay for a bit?" Oikawa said in a soft voice, Iwaizumi could hear his voice so clearly, even when it's raining.

"Sure." He agreed and walked inside his house.

"Momm, I'm hoooomeee!!" Oikawa yelled, no response.

"Mom?" Once again, no response.

He wandered to the kitchen and found a note saying that she went to the store. It was a thunderstorm, his mom probably wouldn't be home for a while. He felt like this thunderstorm was a blessing from God.

"Oi, Oikawa." The sudden voice startled the setter. 

"What?" 

"Do you have any spare shirts?" He asked.

"Eh.. I'll just lend you my dad's shirt." He replied, Hajime just nodded while trying to dry himself.

They both went to Oikawa's room after drying up, Oikawa gave him the shirt as he changed into a hoodie. Not just any hoodie, it was Iwaizumi's. It's been a three days since he Iwaizumi gave it to him, he washed it and took care of it but Iwaizumi's scent never came off.

Iwaizumi sat on Oikawa's bed as he watched Oikawa take off his shirt. He's been noticing a change in his body, his biceps are starting to show and his abs are also taking a form. 

'Has he been working out?' He kept staring, drowing in his own thoughts.

"Enjoying the view, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said with full of confidence. All though it took his whole body and heart to say that out loud.

Hajime snapped and threw a pillow at him, "shut up, shittykawa." he said, but was secretly blushing.

Oikawa whined as he rubbed his forehead where the pillow hit, "you're so mean!"

It made Hajime chuckle underneath his breath.

Oikawa jumped into his own bed, caressing the soft blanket while enjoying the hard, loud rain drops outside. Hajime ran his hands over Oikawa's back, slightly revealing a bit of skin. Oikawa flinched as he felt shivers running down his back.

"Is that my hoodie?" The male said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, what's with it?" Oikawa blushed.

"Nothing." Hajime said, staring at his face as he noticed Oikawa's facial features and realized why he was so pretty.

"Are you blushing? And why is your face like that?" Oikawa widened his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Oikawa yelled back, "you're probably imagining it because you like me. And what's with my face?! Are you saying that I'm ugly!?" He said in a playful tone, even though he felt like he was going to explode.

"What did you say?" His voice becoming deeper as he gave Oikawa a glare.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He apologized.

It was getting close to six. Oikawa doing his homework while being lectured by Hajime, he looked like a five year old being scolded by his father because he didn't know how to math equations. He got a call from his mother, saying that the thunderstorms were getting out of control and that she'd be staying over at a friend's house.

His mother was delightful when she heard Hajime was staying over, she always shipped them anyways. After that nonsense, Hajime took a shower, then Oikawa. After Oikawa got out of the bath, he was wearing clothes but his hair was dripping and there was a towel wrapped around his neck. Hajime felt irritated.

He stood up and grabbed the towel, and then dried his hair without thinking, "I can do it myself, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said in a childish tone.

"Shut up and be grateful for once." Hajime said angrly.

Their faces were only centimeters apart. Their nose was almost touching. Hajime noticed a bit of freckles on Oikawa's cheek and nose, he never noticed them because he was always wearing face powders, he honestly looked more magnificent without any makeup. 

In a split second, Oikawa backed away and almost fell. He looked up at Hajime with wide eyes, his face pure red.

"What is wrong with you? Seriously." Hajime said, walking back to his back so he can sit down and watch the movie.

Oikawa just sighed, "why do you have to me so mean?" He muttered and sat beside him and continued to watch Kimi no na wa. After almost two hours, they finished the movie. Once the movie ended, Oikawa's head fell straight to Hajime's shoulder. He flinched. Hajime was used to this nonsense, but this time, it was different. He kept staring at the boy.

"I.. I-Iwa-chan.." Oikawa whined, he was sleep talking. Or was he? Hajime furrowed his eyebrows and kept staring.

"Iwa-chan, I love you." Hajime widened his eyes and blushed, he smiled.

He felt the urge to kiss him and he couldn't hold it any longer.

He began leaning in to Oikawa's face and in a split second, their lips touched. Oikawa waked up but kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hajime pulled away.

"Oikawa," he said, both of their faces were as red as a tomato, Oikawa felt hot, "I love you." Those words slipped out of Iwaizumi so easily, it felt like a wave of happiness hit both of them

"M-me too.." Oikawa said nervously, his body heating up.

"Oikawa, please be mine. I've waited so long for this exact moment, where I can hold you softly in my arms and share a kiss with you." Iwaizumi admitted. 

"I-Iwa-chan.. I felt the same too." Oikawa's shaky breath escalated as his eyes were forming tears.

Iwaizumi's lips formed a smile as he wiped Oikawa's tears, "don't cry, you're beautiful when you smile." Oikawa's face immediately brightened up as he pulled in for another kiss. Iwaizumi stopped him and lifted his body up and placed him on the bed. He got ontop of him.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as they leaned in for another breathtaking kiss.

Hajime ran his tongue over Oikawa's bottom lip, asking for enterance. Oikawa gladly opened his mouth and this turned to be a make out session. It turned from a make out session to a competition to who can slip more tongue into the other partner. The kiss was passionate but sloppy. It ended with a tie. They pulled away as a saliva string was connecting both of their lips.

Hajime licked his lips, "mhm, you taste so good, Oikawa." Oikawa blushed like crazy and hit his arm playfully, "hmph!"

Hajime started kissing Oikawa's neck, leading the other boy struggling to keep his voice to himself. "Wait don't leave a hickey!" Oikawa fearfully said.

"This'll be a sign of my love for you." 

Hajime eventually found a sweet spot, it suprised Oikawa.

"Ah!" He moaned, earning a smirk from the other male. 

He bit it.

"Ah.." Hajime thought this was the perfect place, he wanted to hear those moans more, he loved it.

Hajime began sucking on it, leaving Oikawa a whining mess. Hajime left a big, red mark on his neck. Oikawa had half lidded eyes, his hair was all messy and he was panting.

"Oikawa," Hajime said in a soft voice, "look over here." Hajime guided him so their eyes locked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to me mine and I want to marry you." Hajime said, his eyes full of lust as he admires Oikawa's beauty. Oikawa smiled.

"Isn't it too early for marriage?" He laughed but had tears in his eyes. "I-.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Iwa-chan. I love you, I love you so much!" Oikawa said, crying. "Please, never let me go!" He hugged him.

Hajime smiled as he hugged back and tried to comfort the crying boy. "I'll never let you go." Oikawa pushed him and held out his pinky finger, "promise?" Hajime smiled ever so brightly.

"Still with that childish thing?" He said, staring deep into his eyes as he pinky promised the boy.

"I'm sleepy." Oikawa said, yawning. 

Hajime eventually got off of Oikawa and laid beside him. Oikawa pulled up the blanket and he closed his eyes. Hajime went over to him again and cuddled him. 

"Feeling needy, Iwa-chan?" He giggled, earning a bite on the ear. "Ouchie!"

"Damn right," Hajime said, chuckling. "I love you, Tooru." He kissed Oikawa's forehead.

"Love you too, Hajime!" 

End


End file.
